User blog:OonieCacola/Oonie is coming to Hero Factory
Hello everybody! Been a while since i've made a blog, then again i'm not quite sure what this is. Anyways, this blog will be host to Oonie's introduction to Hero Factory. Just to let everyone know, this is technically a development blog, much like 21bub21's (if that's alright). Also, I am not trying to brag by this loooong blog about one dude, I just want to express my opinion and address any questions. Now enough of that, here we go. Who is Oonie? Oonie is my original self-MOC, the one based off of one of my cartoon characters. He was originally a sole Bionicle MOC, and has been ever since. In addition to that, he was also used as the mascot for my Youtube Channel, that is, before I became more interested in HF. I made a page for him on CBW as a toa, which remained unchanged for the longest time. Soon enough, he was put away and forgotten. Why is he coming to Hero Factory? Oonie is being "revamped" with what HF parts I can use. He, for the most part, still contains Bionicle parts, but as I see it, as long as he isn't just a Bionicle, he can be here. As for any other reasons, my sole HF self-MOC: Nick Boost, has served his time well, but will be set aside, as there isn't much I can to to work with him now (plus, i've gotten bored of bringing him back every month). If anyone has any concerns, comment! Oonie will, of course, serve as my representative. He may also star in future stories, whether they are mine or someone asks me if they would like him to be in one. Well, where is he? Obviously, he's still a work in progress. He will be coming, but as I said before, this is only an intro. I will be posting prelum. pictures here as well, so you can see his transition from a Bionicle, to a...not so Bionicle. Conclusion So, you've managed to reach the end of that, good for you! I hope everyone will give me their thoughts, good or bad, I would take either gladly (even though he's not finished). Feel free to ask questions and/or slap me in the face! Oonie will be finished when he is, so for now, Oonie out! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... P.S. If you read all that without getting fed up with my talk, thumbs up to you. ;-) Galleries and such His new page can be viewed here: Oonie Check out his CBW page for somewhat a preview for his page here: Oonie 100_5972.JPG|Here's his preluminary gun, pretty wierd eh? 100_5974.JPG|trying to incorperate a functioning piece The slideshow is of my attempts at creating Oonie's weapons => and the gallery here is of his actual original/transitioning forms 100 4129.JPG|original form 100 5413.JPG 100 5895.JPG|first gun equipped, and a few new details 100_5978.JPG|a little update, second gun 100_5976.JPG|full body pic, still a bit hard to see the changes 100_5975.JPG|close up Official Transition DSC00851.JPG|"What are you looking at? So what i'm a bit exposed..." DSC00854.JPG|"I've got a gun, deal with it." DSC00857.JPG|"Surrender, whoever is off-screen!" DSC00858.JPG|rear view DSC00861.JPG|new weapon DSC00864.JPG|shoulder mounted weapon DSC00867.JPG|gun holder and more body armor DSC00871.JPG|"That's right, I'm Oonie" DSC00873.JPG|more orange! DSC00876.JPG|side view DSC00880.JPG|new gun DSC00881.JPG|couple new details DSC00884.JPG|finished DSC00885.JPG|finished back DSC00887.JPG|"Oh it's good to be back!" Video (coming soon) Category:Blog posts